Dreaming
by lillybug991
Summary: <html><head></head>Olivia has a dream, that just happens to come true!</html>
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Liv do you want to go and get a drink?" Elliot asked his partner. They had been working for three days straight, he knew that she needed to get out of this squad room but he was going to have to bribe her.

"No I'm good," Olivia said, not even bothering to look up from her paper work. They were the only people let, everyone had gone home already.

"Okay how about we go to my place order some chinese food?" He suggest. She looked up at him with a smirk and a question on her face. "Fine! If we leave right now at this moment, we can watch Dirty Dancing while we eat!" He said with a small laugh. She jumped out of her seat and put on her coat and grabbed her phone and file that she was working on, she turned off her desk lamp and then just stood there staring at him.

"Well," she said with a smile.

"We can go," he said standing up and doing the same as her."Wait," he called out to her as they were just about to walk out.

"What?" She asked, she was in no mood to stay in this room any longer then she had been.

"Come here," he said beckoning her with his finger. She gave him a questioning look but walked over to him anyway. He snached the file out of her hand before she could tell him no.

"Elliot I need that! I have work that I still haven't finished!" She said reaching out to grab it out of his hands but he held it over his head and stuck out his tongue. "God, what are you 5?" She asked.

"Liv, its the weekend and we have a few days off! Now come on we are not going to work over!" He said setting the file down on her desk and putting his hand on the small of her back and leading her out of the building.

"But El I need it! I have work to do! This would be the perfect time to do! I mean what else am I going to do besides sleep?" She asked him as the got into his car.

"Well you are going to hang out with me! That should take up some of your time!" He said with a smile.

"Dont you have the kids this weekend?" She asked him.

"No its Kathys weekend so that means I am all yours!" He said with a slight chuckle turning on the car.

"Gee thanks," she said turning on the heat, it was cold.

"Hey you are suppose to be happy!" He said pulling out of the parking lot, he didn't live that far away but it was to cold to walk.

"El I am happy I am just, I am really tired I don't know if I will be up to doing anything," she said rubbing her hands together.

"Thats fine we can both sleep together," he said. When he realized what he said it was too late. "I mean you know at the same time. No what I mean is that you and I will both be sleeping! Not with each other just sleeping in general!" He started to mumble.

"El I know what you mean calm down!" She said with a chuckle. He nodded and smiled, things had been strange between them since he got divorced. But they have definitely gotten better! They spend more time together, the fight less.

When they got to his apartment she walked in and flopped down on his couch. He laughed and went to the kitchen to call for food, when he came back out she was still laying there. He walked over to her and tapped her shoulder and she jumped up.

"What?" She asked.

"Did you fall asleep?" He asked with a smile as he sat down beside her.

"Pfffft, no," she said. They both looked at eachother then burst out laughing. "Okay so maybe I did! But in my defense I haven't slept in days!" She said when they calmed down from their laugh attack.

"Okay," he said walking over to his movie shelf. "Ready to watch a movie?" He asked her.

"You know it!" She said with a wink and a smile. "But first do you still have the cloths that I left here from last week?" She asked him. She had stayed over last weekend when his kids were here.

"Yea but they are in the wash, I never got around to doing so I put them in there last week then we got called in and I haven't been home since then," he said. "But if you want you can use some of mine?" He suggested.

"That would be great because I don't know how much longer I can go with wearing these clothes!" She said with a laugh, as they walked to his bedroom.

"Here you go," he said pulling out a pair of his boxer and a white t-shirt. She nodded her appreciation then walked to his bathroom to change. Elliot did not think this through, in about five minutes she was going to come out of that bathroom in his clothes, HIS clothes! He needed to control himself. Olivia was thinking the same thing from the other side of the bathroom door.

What did I just agree to? She asked herself. She brought his shirt up to her nose and inhaled, then she sighed with content. Why does he have to smell so good? She asked herself. She slipped off her slacks and then slid on his boxers, then took off her shirt and put his on. She relaxed as soon as she put it on, his smell was so calming. His scent was home to her.

When she came out of the bathroom she seen him sitting on the couch with a bottle of wine and one on the table, he was drinking out of the other one, and the movie was about to start. She also noticed the blanket that he was covering up with, it wasn't cold in her? She thought to herself.

She walked over and sat down on the other end of the couch, as soon as she sat down he choked on his wine.

"El, are you okay?" She asked patting his back.

"I, uh, yes," he said clearing his throat. Just then there was a knock at the door, neither one of them made an effort to move. She looked over at him and made a face.

"Arent you gonna get that?" She asked him, normally he was the one to open the door.

"I, uh," he couldn't think of what to say, and if he stood up she would see his raging hard on. "I am just so comfortable," he finally said. She groaned but got up and got the money off the counter then opened the door. The young boy stood there staring at her.

"Uh, hello," she said waving her hand in front of the kids face, he couldn't be any older than 17.

"Hey buddy!" Elliot shouted standing up with the blanket still wrapped around him. "Give her the food," he growled at the boy. Olivia looked over at him shocked, why was he being so rude? She asked herself.

The kid was so scared that he just gave her the food and left, he didnt even get the money. Once the door was closed she looked over her shoulders at him and glared at him.

"What the hell was that?" She asked him as she walked past him to the couch.

"Didnt you see the way that he was staring at you?" He asked her.

"Yes I did, but he is just a kid, he meant no harm! Why would you care about the way that he looked at me?" She asked him pulling out two cartons of food and handing him one of them and a fork.

"Yea well there are 17 year old rapist out there!" He said raising his voice and sitting down beside her.

"El," she said. "That kid was small as shit! And I am a cop and you were right there, do you really think that he could have raped me?" She was not sure what go into him.

"I know I just, hate it when people gawk at you!" He said popping a piece of chicken in his mouth.

"El are you okay?" She asked him, since when did he care if she was being stared at?

"Yea, of course, I am fine," he said eating away and trying to watch the movie.

_They both ate their food in silence and watched the movie, when it was over he got up and took it out and put it up while she went and threw their trash away._

_"Well maybe we should go to bed," she said. She normally sleeps on the couch when his kids are here._

_"Yea yea," he said. "Do you want to sleeping in my bed?" He asked her a little shyly._

_"What?" She asked staring at him. "No I am not going to make you sleep on the couch in your own house."_

_"Well I wont be," he said and walked to his bedroom, she followed him. What did he mean?_

_"Well where will you be sleeping if not on the couch?" She asked._

_"We can both sleep in the same bed," he said pulling the covers down and getting in. She just watched him stunned. "Well come on."_

_"I, uh okay," she said walking over to the other side of the bed. She didn't really want to sleep on the couch, but she wasn't sure what would happen if they slept in the same bed._

_"See that wasn't so hard!" He said as she got comfortable._

_"Uh huh," she has no idea what the hell she is doing. She just laid there staring at the ceiling, why did she do this? She asked herself._

_"Are you okay?" He asked her, she looked like she was over thinking everything as usual._

_"Hmm? No, yea I'm fine!" She said turning on her side and looking at him. She loved the way that he smiled and god this whole entire bed smelt like him! She couldn't stop herself and before she knew it she was smiling and laughing._

_"Whats so funny?" He asked her._

_"What?" She asked coming out of her laughing fit._

_"I asked whats so funny?" He asked her again._

_"Nothing its just," she stared at him as he turned over on his side watching her._

_"Its just what?" He asked her when she stopped talking._

_"Its just that," she started again, and then he started to smile. "Why do you always have to look at me like that?" She asked him._

_"Like what?" He asked her with a cocky smile._

_"I dont know, like you want me, or something?" She asked him without thinking. "Wait no I-." He cut her off._

_"But I do want you Liv," he said watching her face turn from worried to confused. "I want you so bad Liv, there are so many things that I want with you."_

_She just sat there stunned, was he really saying this to her? God, the things his voice does to her. "Wh-, what?" She stutters out._

_"You heard me, I want you Liv. I have to look at you like this, because there is no other way for me to look at you," he leans into kiss her but she makes no effort to move. So he goes for her neck instead. He pushes her onto her back, and starts slowly sucking on her neck._

_"Tell me Liv, tell me you don't want it?" The only thing she can do is whimper, that was his cue to keep going. "Liv I want you in every way possible," he whispered into her ear. He felt her shiver, and smiled._

_"Tell me Liv, tell me you want it," he said kissing a sweet spot right under her ear, when he heard her moan it took everything in him to keep going slow._

_"I, uh I," she stammers. "I need it," she whispers back to him._

_"Mhmm thats what I though," he says sliding his hands up and down her body while kissing her neck._

_"El," she whispers._

_"Yes Liv," he says kissing down her neck to her chest._

_"El, tell me," she pauses to gasp as he slides his hand under her shirt. "Tell me what you want," she says with a seductive voice._

_He looks up at her with a wicked smile. He takes his shirt off of her, and unclasps her bra. She intakes air when his hands cup her breasts._

_"Liv I want to watch you wither beneath me! I want to hear you crying my name as I go down on you," he say sliding his hands down her, his, boxers that she is wearing. "I want to watch you while you come undone all because of me, god baby you are so wet," he said sliding his fingers up and down her folds._

_"Only for you El," she whispered._

_"Baby you have no idea what you saying that to me means," he said pulling his hand out of her shorts, she whimpers at the loss, but he starts to pull her shorts down. "Liv," he breaths._

"Liv," she hears she opens her eyes to see that Elliot is sitting beside her on the couch. She must have fallen asleep during the movie, she looks over at the television and sure enough the end credits are play. "Are you okay?" He asks with a slight smile. He knew exactly what she was dreaming about. And by the way that she called his name, he knew that she has had these dreams before.

"I uh, I'm fine," she says, she doesn't know if she was talking or moaning in her sleep. "Sorry I fell asleep."

"Oh thats cool. You seemed like you were having more fun while sleeping then you were watching the movie," he said with a smirk. Her cheeks started to redden, he did her her!

"I uh, it was a good dream," she said with a small smile. He was going to mess with her, she was going to do the same to him.

"I uh, what?" He asked her, did she really just say that. He knew the dream was about him.

"Yea it was a great dream," she said with a bigger smile, she picked up their trash and took it to the kitchen as he just sat there shocked. "But you woke me up right before the good part," she whispered leaning over the table, giving him full view of her breasts, to grab the remote. She turned off the tv.

"Well then," he said, catching on, he knew what she was doing. She was playing him! "Well are you ready for bed?" He asked her, her eyes went down to the floor. "I was wondering if you would come to bed, with me?" He suggest, her eyes went wide but they stayed staring at the floor.

"Well I uh, sure," she said trying to play it cool. She pulled her bottom lip into her mouth. "I mean I don't want to sleep on the couch and I don't want you to have to sleep on the couch, so why not?" She asked with a small smile.

"There is the spirit," he says taking her hand and leading her to the bedroom, he doesn't even bother to turn on the light. He hears her getting into the bed and he takes off his jeans, then his t-shirt and gets in the bed. He feels her stiffen as his body brushes against her, she had just found out that he took off his close. She did not think this through!

"Are you comfortable?" He asked her.

"Yes very," she said, the whole entire bed smelt like him. She couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey so tell me what you think? I have the next chapter ready, I am just not sure when I should update it! If you like it, I will post the next chapter! <em>**


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure?" He askes me turning on his side to face me, but it is too dark for him to see anything.

"I am, I swear! I think this is the best bed I have ever been in! Like no joke! My bed is crap," I say with a slight chuckle.

"It is a good bed isn't it?" He said.

"Yea," I whispered, I grabbed one of the pillows that were under my head and put it between us, just incase.

"Uh Liv?" He asked me when he felt me put the pillow between us.

"What its just incase," I said.

"Just incase what?" He asks me.

"Just incase that," I start but then I stop, what am I suppose to tell him? '_Oh you know just incase I feel your body against me and cant seem to control myself?' _"Well I toss and turn in my sleep and with this pillow between us, I am hoping that I dont hit you in your sleep," I said, maybe he bought that?

"Uh huh," he said, I could tell he was smirking. He knew I didn't toss and turn before he has seen me sleep.

"Yea so anyway, did you get your work done for the Johnsons case?" I asked him, I was hoping this would change the subject from the pillow.

"Ugh Liv," he groaned, I knew he didn't want to talk about work, but I didn't want to talk about the pillow.

"Sorry," I mutter. I take the second pillow I have under my head and put it on my face, God it smells just like him!

"Liv its fine, I am just in no mood to talk about work," he said.

"Okay okay, well what do you want to talk about?" I asked him, I didn't know what to talk about!

"Hmmm how about we play the question game?" He asked.

"Okay I'll bite, but you have to go first!" I said taking the pillow off of my face. I knew where this game would go but maybe I could get answers out of him.

"Okay so, how old were you when you lost your virginity?" He asked me. What? Is he really starting the game off with that question?

"I uh, uh," I stammered, should I tell him? Why not, I mean I want him to be honest with me, shouldnt I be honest with him? "I was 14," I finally say.

"What?!" He asked astonished.

"Well yea, its a long story tho," I say, and it is and I am in no mood to talk about it.

"Okay okay, we dont have to talk about it, for now anyways. But! I will come back to it," he says. "Anyway your turn."

"Okay, how old were you when you lost yours? And I know that does not count as my question because you already asked it, but I am curious," I say.

"Well I lost mine during prom," he said. I knew he was talking about Kathy.

"Ahh okay, anyway," I said, I really did not want to hear about his first time with Kathy. "So okay uh, well, hmmm. I have no idea what to ask you," I say with a smirk even tho I know he cant see me. "Just give me a second," I add.

"Ugh come on," he groans with a slight chuckle.

"Okay okay! What exactly did you hear me say while I was asleep?" I ask him quietly, I just wanted to know for sure.

"Oh, El. Mmmm," he said mocking me. I slapped his chest.

"There is no way thats what you heard!?" I say in a higher voice than I thought, did he really?

"You said, I need it, and only for you, and tell me El. You were definitely dreaming about me weren't you," he asked, I knew he was getting cocky, I could tell by the way he was talking.

"I uh, yea. So whatever your turn, we are moving on!" I said quickly, I really did not want to talk about this, but I knew he wasn't going to drop it.

"Okay," he said with a small laugh. "What were you dreaming about?" He asked me. God I knew this was coming!

"I uh, really, you really want to know?" I asked him, feeling more brave then I am at this moment. I was about to do something very, very brave.

"Yes I really want to know," he said.

"Okay well it started off with you saying how bad that you wanted me, then me turning into a total dork and totally forgetting how to speak," I say with a chuckle, am I being to honest here? "Well anyway it was just getting good when you decided to wake me up!" I say shoving his shoulder.

"Oh uh, really?" He askes me.

"Yes really, okay so my turn," I say and before I can ask him anything I feel his hand move to my stomach. "What, uh, what are you doing?" I ask him.

"Just wanting to let your dream play out," he said dragging his hand down my stomach and grabbing the hem of my shirt and pulling it up. "Because I want you Liv, I need you."

"I uh, you need me?" I ask, thats not what he said in my dream, all he said was that he wanted me.

"I need you Olivia," he say sliding my shirt off over my head. "I dont just want you Olivia, I need you, because I love you. Liv I love everything about you, the way that you smile, the way that you get all shy when I say that I want you," as he was saying all of this I was instantly becoming weak, I was putty in his hands. God I loved this man, wait what? I love this man? I love this man. I love this man!

"I, I, uh, I love you t-," I didnt get to finish my sentence because it was cut off with a moan. He kissed that one spot under my ear that turns me into nothing. And as he was kissing my neck I felt his hands slide down my stomach right into his boxers that he gave me.

"See just like that, you can't even talk because you are so distracted by me," I knew he was getting cocky now! "God you're so wet Liv," he said right into my ear.

"Only for," I gasp as his fingers run up my folds. "You," I breath out.

"Ahh so this is what happened when you were asleep," he said to me.

"Mhmmm," I manage to moan out. "Oh god," I groan when he slowly inserted a finger.

"God that noise," he groans into my ear. "Baby, tell me, tell me you love me."

"I love you too, babe, I need more tho!" I groan gripping his shoulder. He chuckles adding another finger. "El thats not what I ment," I say to him, I want him but god this is okay too.

"So you want this?" He asks sliding his unoccupied hand to my back and undoing my bra. As soon as it is slid off my shoulder he took one of my nipples into his mouth. I gasp, thats not what I meant either but I cant bring myself to stop him. He takes the other nipple into his mouth and swirls his tongue around my nipple.

"Or what about this?" He asks pushing me onto my back and climbing over me. He starts kissing down my stomach, I know exactly where this is going. He slides the boxers down my legs and he kisses the top of my thigh, then slowly pushes my legs apart. He parts my folds then goes straight for my clit.

"Oh fuck, Elliot!" I gasp as my back arches and I grab a handful of the sheets. He adds another finger, as he continues to attack my clit. "Oh god, thats it. Fuck!" I groan, grabbing the back of his head and slightly pushing him into me. "Shit!" I gasp as I come undone, my legs start to shake as my grip on the sheets and his head get tighter.

When I finally come down from my high I see that he is right above me and completely naked. Now that he is so close I can see straight into his eyes.

"I love how beautiful you are, I love how dirty your mouth gets when you cum," he says kissing my neck.

"Hey El, kiss me," I say grabbing the back of his head again. I can see the smile on his face, as he leans down and for the first time we kiss. It was soft and sweet, but so full of love. I really did love him, and not just because he is amazing with his tongue, but because of who he is. "Now El," I whisper breaking the kiss only for a moment. As soon as our lips touch it was more frenzied, but still equally full of love.

"Are you sure Liv? I don't want you to regret this," he said to me breaking the kiss and looking me in the eyes.

"El I have never been so sure of anything in my whole entire life, now please," I say pecking his lips. "Make love to me." And just like that our lips are attached and he slowly lines himself up with me. I feel his tip start to enter me, I gasp and he stops. "Dont you dare," I growl into his ear. Did I just growl?

"Are you sure?" He asks again.

"El," I say into a warning tone. He slowly starts to slide into me again, I grab a hold of his shoulder. When I think that he is fulling inside of me I buck my hips up to him, only to realize that he wasn't all the way in me. "Oh fuck, El," I gasp.

"I, I, oh god Liv," he moans. "I was trying to go slow."

"I, mmm, I know. I," I stop to gasp as he pulls out and slides back in. "I just couldn't control my self." God this feels amazing.

"God Liv, I have been dying for this moment," he pants into my ear. "Forever, shit Liv you're so tight," he said into my ear.

"Jeez, I think you are just huge!" I moan gripping his shoulder tighter. "I, god, I love you so much baby. I cant, fuck, I am so close!" I start to whimper, wait whimper? What is this man doing to me? I gasp but it is quickly turned into a moan when I feel his hand slide down my stomach and starts to rub my clit. "Shit!"

"Thats it baby! Let it out! Come one I want to see that face you make when you cum, especially if it is cause by me," he says and that is my undoing, I was just about to close I eyes and throw when his voice stops me. "Liv keep your eyes on me I want to see you, I want to watch you come undone." I keep my eyes locked on his as I come undone.

"El I love you!" I say.

"I love you too," he says and I feel him cum inside of me, thats a fist. I have never let anyone else do this. When he comes down from his high he flips us over and I lay on his chest. We both just lay there, its so calming to hear and feel his heart beat right underneath me.

"El," I finally say breaking the silence.

"Hmmm?" He hums in my hair.

"Did you mean it?" I ask him. I cant help thinking that he didn't mean it, its all I can do, doubt myself.

"What?" He asks me.

"Did you really me-," but he cuts me off.

"Of course I did, I didn't just say this in the heat of the moment. I ment this, Liv I love you, to the moon and back a million times," he says kissing the top of my head. "Are you crying?" He asks me. Am I? I am.

"Mhmm, sorry," I say with a chuckle.

"Liv, I love you. So please just, let me love you. And don't question it," he say lifting my face so that our lips were centimeters apart.

"El, I love you too," I finally say kissing him. It was soft, slow, sweet, and so full of love. "I love you so very much."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Theres the last part! Tell me what you thought!? And please review! It lets me know if I am actually doing any good! Oh! And I will take requests! So if there is something you want me to do you can p.m. or email me! ILOVETHEWALKINGDEAD4EVER . Sorry I don't have like a twitter or something! <em>**


End file.
